Life-cycle of Knockout
by OJcrazypony
Summary: From the day he was first sparked to the selfish paint-loving deception he is know
1. Prologe

Prologue:

The vents on the femme heaved as they tried too cool her spark. She's been running for hours without stop and could feel dizziness from overheating and lack of energon the rain being no help looked at her chassis it round and big she was about to spark soon and was in need of a doctor.

A wave of pain came over her and she began to run again. If only there were doctors south of keon but no it was dangerous and they always prefered the safety and credits of north Keon instead of the deep dark alleys and mysteries of south Keon.

She slipped into an alley and soon appeared in front of a door. She knocked and heard a muffle, al loud sling came as the door opened and a faceplate of a mech appeared he was misty grey and blue and his vivid blue optics were full of curiosity.

"what are y-" he began only to notice the unusually round chassis and invited her in.

"Know you go lay down on the berth, i'll be right back with my tools" he said then disappeared around the corner. The blue femme sat on the berth just in time for another wave of pain.

She wished she could recharge a bit but the sparklings won't deliver themselves. Then mech returned.

She didn't remember much besides a whole lot of pain and cursing, she felt slightly dizzy but she noticed from her HUB screen that her tanks were full and her spark was cooled.

She looked around and saw three tiny figures in recharge next to her a blue, a red and a green.

The navy blue mech was the largest out of them all he received his name Bullseye for his striking appearance (not to mention his wings) he would be the leader out of the trio.

The vivid green femme was the smallest but that meant quickness and stealth she recovered her name Quicksilver she'd be a good follower and supporter.

Last the crimson red mech he had the frame of his sires brother who's name was Knockout he had died of rust infection not to long ago. There for his name will be knockout.

Soon after that Estrella fell into a deep peaceful recharge.


	2. Chapter 1

"Get up!"

Knockout pried his opics open at the words and groaned to see Bullseye glaring down at him.

"Come on carrier wants us!" he yelled and raced off to main section. Knockout slowly got up and hopped off the berth, he looked around to see all the 37 berths empty berths all nicely done. Knockout grumbled he wasn't an early waker and being a slave didn't help with that.

As he entered the Quicksilver was hopping around joyfully yelling "I'm 35,i'm 35 i'm no longer a sparkling!". He sat down and stared at the small energon cube and signed he was 35 now they'll be old enough to start to serve the masters family.

He could hear Bullseye boasting about being the best slave the master will ever see and Quicksilver was still yelling about no longer being a sparkling he signed of course being the middle sparkling he was often ignored.

Soon all the adults came in from their morning duties and began to slurp down there energeon.

His carrier and sire soon came too and sat down. They looked cheerful but..They were always cheerful.

Barrier his sire the asked "So did everyone recharge well?"

"Yup!"pipped Bullseye then added "But I had to wake KnocKout again.."

"Oh Knockout! Bullseye can't always wake you! you'll get beaten!" Estrella spoke in a worried tone. Knockout just huffed in reply and took a sip of his energon, he had been beaten once for exiting the slave quarters without permission he's back still stung from the whiplashes.

The bell soon rang and they all stood up "Know sparklings follow me." Estrella spoke calmly. They exited the quarters only to be shadowed by a large figure. Knockout looked up and almost yelped, in front of him stood the master he was huge! he was green and grey with Large wings were on his back and was littered in scars one of the scars being on his faceplate that went over his right optic.

"Good morning master" Estrella spoke and bowed Quicksilver and Bullseye did the same Knockout just stood there frozen in fear he couldn't stop staring at the giant. He could feel a servo smack him in the side of the helm giving just enough time for Knockout to remember to bow.

The master just laughed "Ahh Estrella these must your sparkling if i'm right."

"Yes master" Estrella spoke in monotone as she stood up the sparkling did the same " And it's there 35 spark day?"

"Yes master"

"I remember that day well you snuck off without permission. You were beaten and you've learned your lesson" The master spoke in a gentle tone but his words were like Unicron himself spoke them that only made Knockout fear grow.

"I'm Gasket but to you i'm know as master. i'll show you my family and you will began to clean the berthrooms Longjet (one of the slaves) will show you how." and without any further instructions he turned around and began to walk

After a long day of work Knockout began to walk back to the slave quarters he remembered the masters family there was:

Mistress Sandrunner the carrier and spark mate of master and the triplets Master Starscream a grey and red mech a total holoworm and geek, Master Thundercracker a blue and red mech who enjoys gladiator fights and femmes and last but not least Skywarp a purple and black mech who prefer the company of mini-bots then actual cybertronian.

He also remembered when his HUB screen flashed saying 15% energeon, that never happened to him but he was told by Phase (and elderly femme slave) that it happens all the time and to only worry if its at 1% she said that with a smile but Knockout never understood why.

He sat down on his berth Bullseye on his left and Quicksilver on the right they were both already deep into recharge.

He stared at the roof and was thinking to himself why would his sire and carrier want this? Why would they want to be slaves and why were they so happy about it? It was only his first day and he disliked horribly.

He knew these questions will be left unanswered.

He then fell into recharge.


End file.
